


Farewell

by HyuugaYouka



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fail!angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyuugaYouka/pseuds/HyuugaYouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the thing Loki treasures slips out of his fingers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Had some feels and thoughts, so I wrote this. Some pretty fail!angst, errr. I promise I'll try to write the other thing ASAP, but there's a good chance it won't be updated in time for Halloween. :/
> 
> Sorries. 
> 
> Have this in the meantime?
> 
> Also on tumblr: http://tardisblueenvelopes.tumblr.com/post/34460303978/farewell

Loki woke up to the early morning sunshine streaming through the windows. Stark’s house faced out to the glittering sea so there was no need for curtains. He stretched out and gazed at Stark’s naked from nestled in the sheets and smiled. He never thought that he would feel this way, never thought that he’d be loved like he is now, but he is.

It was almost too good to be true.

Loki got out of bed gently and walked to the window. The view still never ceased to be beautiful, not after all this time, not after all the cosmos in Asgard’s sky. He never thought he’d think Midgard as beautiful. But it has its wonders.

Stark had changed that.

Days passed in a dreamlike way to Loki. There were no deaths, no judgment, no trying to live up to your brother, no trying to please your father, no impossible schemes. He was… Happy. Content. It felt unsettling at first, but… It was not that bad.

Some might say that Stark had tamed Loki.

He’d deny any such thing.

Once he a while when Loki got bored, he would go out and pull pranks and work his mischief. He never got caught, of course.

Loki felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Surprise butt sex.”

“Elegant as always, Stark,” Loki murmured as he tilted his head back to kiss Stark on the temple.

Stark chuckled and moved away, and the both of them started their day.

~~***~~~

And so days passed in a similar manner. Loki didn’t think it too bad, in fact, it was actually quite nice.

One morning, Stark was in his workshop, and Loki was casually making objects levitate, disappear, and change colours while bantering around with Stark.

“Hey, I’m having a party with some old friends, just a heads up.”

The objects that were floating around Loki’s head suddenly dropped onto the ground with a loud clatter in the otherwise silent room.

“What?”

Stark hadn’t hosted a party in a long while, mostly because before Loki, parties were just to preserve his playboy status. There was no point in socializing with people who couldn’t keep up with him and only wanted either his money or his dick.

Stark’s eyes almost looked pleading.

“Be there?”

“Always, Stark.”

_How could he say no?_

~~~***~~~

Loki really didn’t want to go to Stark’s party. He hated parties, he hated most Midgardians. They were dull and stupid and _mortal_. Stark was an exception.

But Stark was Stark and Loki wanted to be there for him if he needed Loki to be, so he agreed, so he would go.

He just couldn’t shake off a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts and looked out and clear sky and sparkling ocean. He picked up his book once again and began to read.

But where was Stark?

~~~***~~~

The night of the party Loki had picked out a nice black suit with a dark green tie and a golden scarf. His hair was slicked back and he knew without Stark’s compliments that he looked ravishing. They had gone down together, fashionably late, of course, it _was_ Stark, after all.

The food was good, the drinks were superb, but the people were dull and boring, as Midgardians were. But they were Tony’s friends and clearly Tony wanted to get back together with them, so Loki played the perfect gentlemen.

He didn’t miss the judgmental looks and feared glances and how people would just pretend he didn’t exist.

He expected nothing less.

The night passed on dreadfully slow, but all in all it wasn’t terrible. No one tried to murder him, no one insulted his (too much), and nothing was broken or thrown around. All in all, it was terribly boring.

Loki had been speaking to a lady in various alarming shades of pink when he decided he’d had enough and went to go look for Tony. He excused himself politely, and walked gracefully around, every inch the Asgardian prince he was brought up to be.

He had nearly dropped his glass of champagne and his composure when he found Stark sitting with a woman, deeply engaged in a conversation, a smile lighting up his features.

A smile Loki liked to think was reserved for _him_.

He tried to think nothing of it as he walked away, clutching his glass perhaps a bit too hard.

~~~***~~~

The days passed, and that lady kept popping up in Loki’s life.

Days passed, and Stark seemed to be slipping through Loki’s fingers.

Days passed, and Loki began to feel lost. Again.

Was his life going to be like this forever? An endless cycle of betrayal? He didn’t understand what he had done, he didn’t understand what went wrong. He didn’t understand how he felt, what he felt anymore. He felt so lost. (But it wasn’t a new feeling, so he didn’t understand why he was so unsettled by it.)

Nights passed, and Stark spoke to him less and less

Nights passed, and his only company was JARVIS and the sparkling waters and the clear skies.

Finally, one night, after Stark had brought Loki to bed (the first time after how long?), Stark looked out at the stars glittering the skies, almost, almost like home, almost like Asgard... (Just like how what he had with Stark was almost perfect…)

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.”

Straight and to the point. Loki was expecting it, but it hurt no less. After thousands of year of betrayal and loneliness, he was about to be tossed out to the cosmos again. In his brain, Loki laughed at how foolish he had been, how stupid he has become. Handing a mortal his heart on a golden platter, trusting him… Will he never learn his lesson? He had no one, no one to trust, no one to go to, no one at all…

“Very well, Stark. I cannot say I didn’t see this coming.”

His words were not as frosty as he had hoped.

And yet, and yet the look of relief upon Stark’s face cut through his chest.

Why? Why had he been so irrational?

He stood up and magicked his clothes back on.

“Perhaps I should say it was pleasant while it lasted.”

“Yeah.”

For a brief moment, Loki allowed himself to look into Stark’s eyes, those eyes he had, he had… Fell in love with, the man he had fell in love with…

In that brief moment, Stark looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw millennia of pain and hurt and remembered when he last saw it and promised to erase that pain from his eyes forever.

Then Loki pulled within himself his magic and faded away.

“Farewell, Anthony Stark.”

 


End file.
